List of notable Hyundai elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Hyundai elevator. China Hong Kong *Sun Hing Building, Mong Kok (2004)Hyundai Electric Traction Lift/Elevator (YouTube) *Po Chai Industrial Building, Wong Chuk Hang (2013) *Yau Kwong Mansion, Wan Chai (2008) *Eternal Building, North Point (1992) Mainland China *Lerthai Center, Shijiazhuang Indonesia Bali Badung Regency *Ayodya Resort Bali, Nusa Dua (1990)Elevators PE 3, 5 and 6 have been replaced into Fuji (installed by Lines) in 2017, while elevators PE 8 and 9 have been replaced by Toshiba in 2013. *Mulia Resort Nusa Dua (2012) *St. Regis Bali, Nusa Dua *Ngurah Rai Airport - International Terminal (2013-2014) *Ohana Kuta Hotel *The Vira Bali Hotel (2004) *Bali Dynasty Resort *Matahari Dept. Store Kuta Square (1990s) *Kuta Angel Hotel (2012) *Hard Rock Hotel Bali (1993) *Sahid Lifestyle Kuta Resort (2011-2012) **Beachwalk Shopping Center **Sheraton Bali Kuta Resort *The Aroma's of Bali Hotel and Residence (2010) *Champlung Mas Hotel *Istana Kuta Galleria (with Giant supermarket) *Hok Im Tong Kuta Church (2011) *Mal Bali Galeria (2009 and 2013, all additional elevator) *Siloam Hospital & Lippo Plaza Sunset (2012) *Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel (2011) *The Camakila Legian Bali (formerly Ramada Camakila Resort) *Ping Hotel Seminyak (2012) *HARRIS Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Anantara Resort Seminyak (2009) *Liberta Hotel (formerly NEO Hotel Seminyak-Petitenget) (2014) *Zizz Convention Hotel *BPC City Hotel Denpasar City *Prima Medika Hospital **West Building (2002) **East Building (2007) *Sanglah General Hospital **Paviliun/Wing Amerta **Mahottama Rooms **Angsoka Building *Surya Husada Hospital *BPR Lestari Teuku Umar *Level 21 Mall (formerly Denpasar Junction) *Puri Ayu Hotel (2008) *The Grand Santhi Hotel (2007) *Mal Denpasar *Graha Sewaka Dharma (2013) *Ace Hardware Gatsu *Manuaba Hospital *Puri Saron Hotel Denpasar (2012) *BaliMéd Hospital *Madam Tan Restaurant, Renon (2015) *Fairmont Sanur Beach (2012) Old Hyundai elevator.jpg|One of the elevators at Ayodya Resort Bali. This is elevator PE 3 located in the North Wing, photographed in September 2015 before it was replaced into Fuji machine room less elevator in 2017. Hyundai elevators AJSH.JPG|Hyundai elevators at Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel, Bali (photographed on 4th floor) Hyundai MRL elevator.JPG|A Hyundai MRL elevator in The Camakila Beach Resort (formerly Ramada Camakila Resort), Bali (photo taken in August 2013) Hyundai elevators FairmontSanur.JPG|The main elevators at Fairmont Sanur Beach, Bali. Bandung *Grand Royal Panghegar Hotel and Residence *Holiday Inn Bandung *Balubur Town Square *Fabu Hotel Kebonjati *Hotel Scarlet Dago *Gramedia Bookstore Merdeka *Hotel Mutiara *Santosa Hospital *Melinda Hospital 2 *Immanuel Hospital *Hasan Sadikin Hospital *Amaroossa Hotel Bandung *Prodia Wastu Kencana *Hotel Corsica *Hotel Caryota *Hotel Karmila *G.H. Universal Hotel *Piset Square *Alam Permai Hotel (no longer working) *Hotel Sukajadi *De Batara Hotel *Parahyangan Residences *Institute of Technology Bandung **PAU-ITB (Inter-University Center) **Research Building **Energy and Mineral Museum **Freeport SBM Building (2017) Jakarta North Jakarta *Pluit Village (1996)Scenic elevators have been modernized by Hyundai in 2014. Service elevators (East and West) have been partially modernized by Pillar. *Emporium Pluit Mall (2008) *Green Bay Pluit Bayview Apartments (2013) **Gardenia Tower **Edelweiss Tower **Heliconia Tower *Green Bay Pluit Coastview Apartments (2013) **Akasia Tower **Cendana Tower **Dahlia Tower *Aston Marina (2010) *Ancol Beach City (2014) *The Honey Lady Building, Pluit *De Ploeit Centrale, Pluit *Aston Pluit Hotel & Residence (2012) *Apartemen Robinson (1995, some have been replaced) *ITC Mangga DuaRefurbished by Young Jin (Korean brand) and maintained by ThyssenKrupp. *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota TuaReplacement from a vintage 1960s Schindler elevator with manual landing doors. Another vintage Schindler elevator has been preserved and now part of a museum collection. *Mall Kelapa Gading 1 & 2 *La Piazza Kelapa Gading *Harris Hotel Kelapa Gading *Kelapa Gading HypermallModernized by Konie. *Fashion Hotel Jakarta, Sawah Besar *Orchardz Hotel Industri (Gunung Sahari) Central Jakarta *MRCCC Siloam Hospital (2012) *Mintoharjo Navy Hospital *The City Tower (2008, service elevator) *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2006) *De Ritz Building, Menteng *The Djakarta Theater (car park) *Ibis Jakarta Tamarin *DoubleTree by Hilton Jakarta Diponegoro *Museum Gajah/Museum Nasional *Pertamina Central Office (1993) *Gatot Soebroto Army Hospital *Cempaka Putih Islamic Hospital *Grand Mercure Jakarta Harmoni (2012) *Evasari Pramuka Hospital (1980s) *Hotel Grand Cempaka (1997) *Metro Atom Plaza, Pasar Baru (replacement from 1990s Goldstar and 1990s Hyundai elevator) *Classic Hotel, Pasar Baru *Golden Truly Gunung Sahari *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kemayoran (2014) *MGK Mega Kemayoran *Menara Calvin, Kemayoran 80s Hyundai hallindicators.jpg|1980s Hyundai elevator at Evasari Pramuka Hospital, Central Jakarta. West Jakarta *Lindeteves Trade Center *favehotel LTC Glodok *HWI Lindeteves (2013, replacement from 1991 GoldStar elevators) *Menara Citicon (2012)These buildings have Helias destination dispatch elevators. *IPEKA International Christian School *Central Dept. Store - Neo Soho (2015) *Sumber Waras Hospital *Panorama Tours Building, Tomang *West Gallery *Griya Sinta, Tomang *Harapan Kita Hospital (car park) *Roxy Square *Central Park Mall (vehicle elevators) *favehotel Puri Indah *Lippo Mall Puri *Electronic City Puri Indah East Jakarta *Mall Cipinang Indah *Citra Mall Klender *Hermina Hospital Jatinegara South Jakarta *Kemang Village **Lippo Mall Kemang (2011) **SPH Kemang Village **Kemang Village Residences ***The Ritz ***The Cosmopolitan ***The Empire ***The Tiffany *Arion Swiss-Belhotel Kemang *favehotel Kemang *Kemang Arcade *Denpasar Residence (2010) *Pasar (Plaza) Mayestik (2012) *Fatmawati General Hospital - Prof. Sularto Building *Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus (2013) *Swiss-Belhotel Pondok Indah *Graha Iskandarsyah, Blok-M (modernized from Lift Munich elevators) *Danar Hadi Batik Store Melawai *The H Tower, Kuningan (2005) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuningan *Diradja Hotel (Jl. Wolter Monginsidi) *Carvino Village, Tebet Hyundai elevators RS Mayapada JKT.jpg|Hyundai elevators at Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus, South Jakarta. Yogyakarta *Hotel Tentrem (2014) *Harper Mangkubumi Hotel (2014) *Ibis Yogyakarta Malioboro (1997) *Dynasty Fashion Malioboro *Grage Ramayana Hotel (2012) *Grage Jogja Hotel (2013) *Ibis Styles Yogyakarta *Swiss-Belhotel Yogyakarta (2016) *Novotel Yogyakarta (1997) *Bethesda Hospital *Galeria Mall *Horison Ultima Riss Hotel (2012) *Platinum Adisucipto Hotel (2016) *Alnect Center Semarang *Diponegoro University, Pleburan **Post Graduate Building **Main Building *Hermina Pandanaran Hospital *Dr. Kariadi General Hospital **Paviliun Garuda **Paviliun Rajawali **Paviliun Kutilang *Sultan Agung Islamic University, Kaligawe *Roemani Muhammadiyah Hospital *Pasar Raya Sri Ratu *Hotel Chanti *Dafam Hotel Semarang *DP Mall Surabaya *Al-Akbar Mosque *Ciputra World SurabayaHas the longest escalators (shuttle escalators) in Indonesia. **Ciputra World Mall Surabaya **Ciputra World Hotel Surabaya **The Via Apartment **The Vue Apartment *VOZA Premium Office *Husada Utama Hospital *Everbright Hotel *Siola Building (Museum Surabaya) *Wyndham Surabaya *Eastcoast Center *Ascott Waterplace Surabaya *Waterplace Residence Towers A-F *Sheraton Surabaya Hotel & Towers (Residences and Carpark, 1995) *Tunjungan Plaza 3 (1995, currently being replaced by Mitsubishi) *Tunjungan Hotel *Citihub Hotel @Tunjungan *Electronic Engineering Polytechnic Institute of Surabaya - S2 Building *ITC Mega Grosir *Pasar Atom Mall *Hotel Santika Premiere Gubeng *ICBC Basuki Rahmat *Auto2000 Basuki Rahmat *Empire Palace *Midtown Hotel Surabaya *Crown Prince Hotel *Hotel Gunawangsa *Marvell City Surabaya *UC Apartment *Galeri Indosat Ooredoo Kayoon (replacement from 1990s Kone elevators) Makassar *Living Plaza *Phinsi Tower UNM *MTC Karebosi *Grand Hotel Aryaduta *Golden Hotel Banten *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal 3, Cengkareng (2009) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Tangerang *Livingworld Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2010) *Omni Hospital Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2007) *Siloam Hospitals Lippo Village, Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang *Aryaduta Lippo Village, Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang (1995) *Pelita Harapan University, Lippo Village, Tangerang **Building D **Food Court *TangCity Mall and Novotel Tangerang *Mal WTC Matahari, Serpong, Tangerang *Serpong Plaza, Tangerang (2002, closed since 2012) *Titan Center, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang Medan *Hotel Soechi International (1995) *Swiss-Belinn Medan (2009) *Hermes Palace Hotel (2010) *Hotel Adi Mulia *Governor Office of North Sumatera Province Other cities *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas Ekonomi (Faculty of Economy), Depok *D'Mall, Depok *Depok Town Square, Depok (1999) *Mal & Hotel Ciputra Cibubur (2012) *Rest Area KM 10 Jagorawi Toll Road, Cibubur (2012) *Meilia Hospital, Cibubur *Hermina Hospital Kemakmuran, Bekasi *St. Elisabeth Hospital, Bekasi *Hermina Hospital Galaxy, Bekasi *Hermina Hospital Depok, Depok *Panti Waluyo Hospital, Solo *Dafam Hotel Pekalongan, Pekalongan *Sahid Mandarin Hotel, Pekalongan *Namira Syariah Hotel, Pekalongan *Malang Town Square, Malang *Swiss-Belinn Malang, Malang *Dr. Saiful Anwar Regional General Hospital, Malang *PT. Sumber Makmur Sejati Sejahtera, Driyorejo, Gresik *Hotel Utami, Sidoarjo *Soekarno's Cemetery Library, Blitar *Mega Mall Batam Centre, Batam, Riau Islands *Gideon Hotel, Batam, Riau Islands *Holiday Inn Resort Batam, Riau Islands (1999) *Sultan Aji Muhammad Sulaiman (Sepinggan) Airport, Balikpapan Malaysia *KL Gateway, Kuala Lumpur *Legasi Kampong Bharu, Kuala Lumpur *First World Hotel, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Terminal 1 Shopping Centre, Seremban, Negeri Sembilan *Jin Man Lou Restaurant, Kota Bharu, Kelantan *Grand Riverview Hotel, Kota Bharu, Kelantan South Korea Seoul *Park Hyatt Seoul *ASEM Convention Center *Hyundai Hyperion Tower 101 and 102 Dong (2002) *Seoul Asan Medical Center *LG U+ Building, Yong-san (2015, double deck elevators) *Yongsan Hotel *D-Cube City & Sheraton D-Cube City Hotel (2011) *National Museum of Korea (2003) *The War Memorial of Korea (2011) *I'PARK Mall Seoul (2004) *Gateway Tower *Megastudy Tower Gangwan-Do *Hotel Seamarq *I'PARK, Wonju City (2007) *Hyundai Academy Plaza, Wonju City (2009) *Dongbo Nobility Tower Gold, Wonju City (2008) *City&Forest 2nd Apartment, Wonju City (2015) *Joong Ang Medical Center, Wonju City (2009) *AK Plaza, Wonju City *Wonju City Hall (2007) *Wonju Severance Christian Hospital Others *Incheon International Airport, Incheon *NEST Hotel, Incheon *G-Tower, Incheon *Hyundai Elevator Technology Training Center, Incheon *Busan International Finance Center (BIFC), Busan *Korea International Exhibition Center (KINTEX), Goyang *Novotel Ambassador Suwon, Gyeonggi-do *Lotte Mall Suwon, Gyeonggi-do *Hyundai Asan Tower, Gyeonggi (2009) *Several Hyundai Department Stores and Apartments across South Korea *Several Lotte Department Stores across South Korea Panama *F&F Tower, Panama City *Hilton Hotel Panama City, Panama City *Coral Plaza, Panama City *Regalia, Costa del Este Philippines *All SM shopping malls, some of them are: **SM Mall of Asia, Pasay (2006) **SM City Tarlac, Tarlac City **SM North Edsa, Quezon City **SM City Iloilo, Iloilo City (except SM City Santa Mesa which uses 1990 Goldstar elevators until today) *Some Ayala Malls including: **Marquee Mall, Pampanga **Harbor Point, Subic, Zambales **Centrio Mall, Cagayan De Oro **U.P. Town Center, Quezon City **Ayala Malls Legazpi, Albay **Ayala Malls Cloverleaf, Quezon City **Ayala Malls Feliz, Pasig City *Some Robinsons Malls and developments including: **Robinsons Galleria, Quezon City **Robinsons Place Manila, Manila (Midtown Wing) **Robinsons Magnolia, Quezon City **Robinsons Otis, Manila (not to be confused with the elevator brand) **Robinsons Cebu, Cebu City **Summit Ridge, Tagaytay City **Robinsons Place Iloilo, Iloilo City **Robinsons Place Imus, Cavite **Robinsons Place Butuan, Agusan Del Norte *Fisher Mall, Quezon City *Festival Alabang Expansion, Alabang, Muntinlupa *168 Mall, Divisoria, Manila *Techno Park Hotel, Quezon City (2005) *Jade Valley Restaurant, Quezon City *Uptown 21 Condominiums, Quezon City *Princeton Residences, Quezon City *The Podium, Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong *Belton Place, Makati City *Alphaland Southgate Mall, Makati City *Crescent Park Residences, Taguig City *Three-E Com Center, Pasay City Thailand ฺBangkok * Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok (2014) * Klongthom Corner, Bangkok * Chulalongkorn University, Bangkok (Faculty of Science) * Nasa Vegas Hotel, Bangkok * Big C Jumbo Ratburana, Bangkok * Imperial World Ladprao, Bangkok * Somdech Phra Pinklao Hospital, Bangkok (Parasite Building) * Big C Supercenter Chaengwattana, Bangkok * Taisin Square, Bangkok * Phrannok Plaza, Bangkok * Nopparat Rajathanee Hospital, Bangkok Other cities * Mike Shopping Mall, Pattaya, Chonburi * Suksapan Panit Omnoi Branch, Samut Sakhon * Market Village Suvarnabhumi, Samut Prakarn (Carpark elevators) * Piyamin Hospital, Samut Prakarn * Duangtawan Hotel Chiangmai, Chiangmai * San Paulo Hospital, Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan Turkey Istanbul *Varyap Meridian Grand Tower *Le Meridien Istanbul *UNIQ Istanbul Shopping Mall *IstMarina *Manzar Adalar *Metropol Istanbul *Business Istanbul *HEP Istanbul *Inistanbul *Avrupark Others *Anatolia, Ankara *Suryapi Marka, Bursa *Rixos Hotel, Eskişehir Vietnam *219 Trung Kinh, Hanoi *HH2 Linh Dam, Hanoi *Lotte Hanoi, Hanoi *Hoang Quan Plaza, Ho Chi Minh City *Muong Thanh Song Han, Da Nang Other countries *Daewoo Amara Hotel, Yangon, Myanmar *Times City, Yangon, Myanmar *Dhirubhai Ambani International Convention and Exhibition Centre (DAICEC), Mumbai, India *Omaxe Residency, Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh, India *3C Ozone Boulevard, Noida, Uttar Pradesh, India *Anabil Tower, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Innotel Baton Rouge, Dhaka, Bangladesh *The Waterfront, Colombo, Sri Lanka *DAMAC Maison De Ville Artesia, Dubai, United Arab Emitates *Mashhad Urban Railway - Line 2 (Phase 1), Mashhad, Iran *Sahlavim Community Center, Modi'in Maccabim Reut, Israel (2013) *La Park Shopping Center, Holon, Israel *Sheba TelHaShomer Medical Center, Ramat Gan, Israel *Hotel Melia Santiago de Cuba, Cuba *Saratoga Hotel, Havana, Cuba *Hermanos Ameljeiras Hospital, Havana, Cuba *Centro Simon Bolivar, Caracas, Venezuela *Al Rio, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Rio 2016 Olympic Village, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil *Novotel Sydney on Darling Harbour, Sydney, Australia (1990)Slightly refurbished with Dewhurst fixtures. Maintained by Liftronic. *I-SET Tower, Yekaterinburg, Russia *Dordoi Plaza, Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan *Bob Hope Airport Covered Parking Lot G, Burbank, CA, United StatesInteresting Traction Elevator @ Bob Hope Airport Covered Lot G Category:Notable elevator installations